


here for you

by emilysredtanktop



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, I love this couple, I'm such a sucker for fluff, Idiots in Love, Lots of it, Momily, henry and emily are best friends, im sorry, lots of fluff, penelope is the bestest best friend, rossi is the communal father, there's will slander
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-14 21:26:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29302671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emilysredtanktop/pseuds/emilysredtanktop
Summary: Ever since Emily joined the BAU, her and JJ had an immediate connection. They were best friends for as long as everyone had known them. The duo was inseparable, and unless you were Garcia, you were basically a third wheel with them. Emily was the only one who knew how to calm JJ down from anything, and JJ knew how to do the same. They knew each other secrets, pet peeves, and basically everything in between. So when JJ calls Emily hysterical one night, Emily makes it her job to find out what is going on.
Relationships: Jennifer "JJ" Jareau/Emily Prentiss
Kudos: 31





	1. chapter 1 - the night it started.

**Author's Note:**

> hi y'all. some fanfics have been getting deleted from wattpad recently and in fear of that i'm going to be posting mine on here as well (if you want to read on my wattpad it's the same user as is it here). i will put tw's for the chapters that need it, and it does get a little intense in terms of violence at one point, so i will make sure to mention that beforehand as well. when i first started writing it was a little rough so the first chapters are kinda choppy but my writing gets better i promise. that being said i hope you are all having a great day and enjoy the fic:)

JJ's POV:

I was putting Henry to bed when I heard the door slam shut. I shuddered at the noise knowing what was about to happen. I hear Will start yelling from the other room.

"Jennifer! Where are you!" he shouted.

"Shh your gonna wake the baby I just got him to go down." I could smell the alcohol in his breathe. He had been drinking again. Nights were even worse when he had been drinking.

"Don't tell me what to do!" Will shouted again as I felt his hand make contact with my cheek. 

My face burned as I felt the red mark from his hand form on my right cheek. I needed to get out of that house, at least for the night. I couldn't take the beatings anymore. I tried to stay strong for Henry but they got worse and worse as time went on.

"I'm leaving." I spat, Will started to chase after me, "For the love of God Will do not follow me. I'm doing this to get away from you" He grabbed my wrist, tightly. I really thought he could've broke it in that moment.

"What the hell do you mean your leaving?" He said sternly. "Where would you even go? I'm all you have" He scoffed.

"That's the biggest lie and you know it, my team is more of a family to me than we have ever been. I'll find somewhere to stay. But Will, I swear to God if you try following me, I will have my team on your ass so fast."

I ran to my car and sobbed as I hit the steering wheel as hard as I could. How could it have come to this? I didn't know what to do so my first instinct was to call Emily. She was my best friend and I knew she would help me. I dialed her number with tears streaming down my face, and attempting to choke back sobs to make sure Will didn't hear me outside.

"JJ?" Emily said, sounding slightly confused.

"H- Hey Em" I said between sobs.

"JJ? What's wrong, what happened? Talk to me." Emily's level of concern rose immediately. 

"Will and I got into a fight, I- uhh I- left the house for the night. I just needed someone to talk to. I needed to hear your voice"

"JJ I'm coming to get you. I'll be there in ten minutes" Emily responded.

"No, Emily, it's late." I pulled the phone from my ear for a minute. "Holy crap it's almost midnight. I didn't want to bother you I'll just check into a hotel for the night"

"You know I'm not going to let you do that right? Hold tight I'm leaving right now." Emily said. I tried to say something but before I could get the words out Emily had hung up the phone.

About 15 minutes had passed and no sign of Emily. I thought she wasn't coming so I went to get back in my car to go to a hotel for the night. As I opened the car door blinding headlights came down the street. Emily got out of the car and ran up to me as fast as she could.

"I'm so sorry I'm late I didn't expect to hit every single red light on the face of the earth on the way over here." Emily said embracing me in a long hug. I laughed a bit. 

"C'mon, lets get you into some warm clothes and under a blanket" Emily guided JJ to her car and opened the passenger seat door. Once JJ sat down Emily started the car and drove them off to her apartment.


	2. chapter 2 - insights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> jj is hiding from everything. emily cares too much to just let it go.

Emily's POV:

Hearing JJ's voice break like that over the phone was devastating. She hadn't brought any clothes from her own house so I grabbed her a tshirt and a pair of sweatpants. She walked into the bathroom to change but when she came out I noticed something on her face.

"JJ what's on your cheek?"

"Oh, um, just a rash, not really sure where I got it haha" She said. She was clearly avoiding something.

"Come here." I said softly, patting on the bed next to me.

I ran my finger down her cheek and traced out this so called "rash" with my thumb. We had always been very touchy-feely around each other, it never seemed to bother the both of us. I pulled some of her hair out of the way to reveal even more of whatever this mark on her face was.

"JJ this is huge. Please tell me what happened. I know this is more than just a rash"

"It's nothing Em, I swear. I'll go sleep out on the couch tonight you've already given me enough I can't take your bed too." JJ said, getting up to leave.

"Hey come back here, you act like we've never shared a room during cases. A queen bed is big enough for both of us, I'm not gonna make you sleep on the couch over something silly like sharing a bed. I'm gonna go change really quick. I'll be right back. You stay put."

As I walked into my bathroom multiple thoughts invaded my headspace. The amount of love I had for this girl was mind blowing. Not in a romantic way, just so much love for the woman I called my best friend. Not that I would've minded the feelings in a romantic way, but I pushed her to Will, and they were in a relationship now, and I respected that. I just hated thinking that anything bad was happening to her. The mark on her face left me so uneasy, acknowledging the fact that it was clearly not a rash. Was someone hurting her? Will? I couldn't bare to even think something that horrible. I walked out of the bathroom to see JJ facing me, already fast asleep. She had mascara running down her face and her eyeshadow was smeared all over the top of her eyes. I walked back into the bathroom and pulled the makeup wipes out from under the counter and left them right next to the sink, just in case she woke up before me.

I was a heavy sleeper in most cases, so when I woke up JJ wasn't in the bed anymore. I looked over and it was- NINE THIRTY? I was so late for work, why hadn't JJ woke me up? Just as I was about to jump out of bed, I heard footsteps from the hallway. JJ walked in with two cups of coffee.

"Good morning sleepy head" She said in a very enthusiastic tone. "Hotch said there wasn't a case today so we could have the day off. I didn't want to wake you"

"Oh" I said, letting out a sigh of relief. "Thanks Jayje"

JJ sat next to me in bed and I turned on the TV, although it was mostly background noise. JJ and I talked about casual stuff like work and guy problems. I couldn't help but stare into her beautiful blue eyes. Of course, that led my eyes to wander down to the giant red mark along the side of her face.

"Are you ready to tell me what really happened to that beautiful face of yours" I asked, hopeful she would start to open up to me. 

"I told you Emily, its just a rash" She said, clearly annoyed. 

"JJ that is clearly not a rash, anyone with eyes could tell you that. Just tell me what's going on?"  
She rolled her eyes and made a move to turn over to the other side of the bed but I wouldn't let her.  
"Damnit JJ talk to me!" I yelled as I grabbed her wrist. She jumped, wincing a bit and I immediately let her go. "JJ... I- Did you think I was going to hurt you?"

JJ got really quiet and tried to turn around again. With the way she reacted when I grabbed her maybe Will was hurting her after all. I couldn't just leave it alone anymore. JJ was the person I cared about most in this world and if she's hurting, then so am I. I got up and walked around to her side of the bed. I kneeled down so I was at eye level with her.

"JJ please talk to me. What's going on?"

"I don't think you're going to hurt me, you just scared me a bit, that's all."

"I know that, I know. But I want to know what is really going on with you. I'll sit here all day if I have to I'm not taking no for an answer. I'm here for you Jayje, I always will be I hope you know that."

"He's been drinking, a lot. A lot more than usual." She whispered, voice faltering at the last few words.

"Who?"

"Will." She mumbled.

"He's been hurting you too, hasn't he?"

She nodded slightly.  
"He's great around Henry. He loves him so much and he is a great dad, but when he comes home and he's been drinking, he gets really mad. About anything. That's why I left last night, I couldn't take it anymore."  
Her eyes started to well with tears and she tried to turn over again. I walked back over to my side of the bed and let her collapse in my arms. She was sobbing and all I could do was hold her, I felt terrible. At least a half hour had passed, and the sobbing had subsided. I looked down at her, asleep in my arms. I slightly shifted her onto the pillow next to me, careful not to wake her, grabbed my phone and stepped out of the room. I dialed Hotch's number.

"Hotchner."

"Hey, it's Emily."

"Prentiss? I thought I told JJ you guys had the day off. Is everything alright?" He asked. 

I winced at the question a bit, but it was expected.  
"Yeah, yeah, um, JJ told me. Uh, I can't really explain it right now, but something happened with JJ. It's a personal issue and I know I probably shouldn't be asking this, but is there any chance I could take a few days off with JJ, assuming we don't take a case in the mean time? I promise there is an explanation for all this but everything is raw right now and I think she just needs a few days."

"That's alright with me. Please just keep me updated and stay safe" He said.

"Yes, of course, thanks Hotch."

"No problem, and Prentiss?"

"Hm?"

"Take care of her, I don't know what's going on, but I know she needs you there."

"I will, I promise."

"Good, then I'll see you both on Monday."

We said our goodbyes, and I walked back into my room and laid next to JJ, who was still sleeping on the bed. I wrapped one of my arms around her waist and rested the other slightly above her head. I knew there wasn't much I could do except be there and hold her, and I would be doing just that when she woke up.


End file.
